This invention relates to doors for bathing fixtures such as showers and bathtubs. More particularly it provides a door of adjustable size that requires no overhead support. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of doors for showers and bathtubs, it is desirable to provide as wide open access as possible and still keep the cost of fabrication as low as possible. Such access facilitates cleaning of the bathing area, and makes rooms containing such areas appear more spacious.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,530, there is disclosed in one embodiment a wall mounted bathroom panel assembly where a slidable panel operates in conjunction with a pivotal panel. This assembly provides the desired open access. However, the sliding action between the pivotal and sliding panel is effected by sliding blocks having cylindrical parts which are fixed or arranged to slide in circular recesses of the panels. This sliding arrangement poses problems in that friction develops between the sliding surfaces of the blocks and the recesses and close tolerances must be adhered to for efficient operation. This arrangement also makes the adjustment of the doors relative to one another difficult. Further, a complex frame structure is required with specially designed connection pieces to support the sliding arrangement.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,530 does not provide an easy means of cleaning under the panels near the pivot area, nor teaches ways in which two of such assemblies can be used together to form a four panel structure. Thus, a need exists for an improved bathing door unit.